The Summer Holiday
by narisa rei
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED]liburan musim panas anggota Seigaku tennis club yng ramai dan kocak. Di balik itu, ada kejadian kejadian yang dialami oleh mereka, yang mungkin akan mempunyai makna yang dalam di dalam hati mereka masingmasing..
1. Default Chapter

**The Summer Holiday**

Author's notes :

Fanfic ini aku buat udah lamaaaa.. mungkin udah 3 tahun yng lalu, saat PoT baru aja muncul di Indonesia.. hahaha.. mungkin ini fanfic PoT pertama yng aku bikin.. maa, hope u like it..:D

* * *

Osh! Musim panas telah tiba! Para anggota Seigaku Tennis Club telah berencana pergi berlibur bersama ke pantai. Kata Momo n Eiji, ini adalah ide terbaik yang pernah diutarakan oleh Tezuka, yang untungnya disetujui oleh Sumire-sensei. Musim-musim panas dan hari–hari libur sebelumnya selalu dihabiskan dengan latihan, latihan, dan latihan… Apalagi yang menjadi anggota regular members, tidak ada istilah 'libur' dalam kamus mereka. _Nande kawaiso nano… _Maka, sudah pasti liburan kali ini tidak akan disia-siakan oleh mereka semua.

Pada hari-hari menjelang keberangkatan mereka, Momo sudah sibuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan membawa ini, membawa itu,( bahkan berniat membawa sepeda kesayangannya supaya bisa bersepeda berkeliling tempat penginapan saat sunset katanya ) pada Ryoma. Dan setiap kali Momo menanyakan bagaimana pendapatnya, Ryoma selalu berkata, **_"betsuni!_"** atau **_"Saa, nee…"_** lalu ngeloyor pergi dengan tampang BT. Eiji dengan ceria dan polos bilang pada Ooishi kalau ia akan membawa Daigoro, teddy bear kesayangannya. Ooishi tersenyum sambil berpikir, **_"Sasuga Eiji…"._** Fuji berencana akan mengajak Yuuta, tapi itu mungkin memerlukan…yah, katakanlah…'usaha'. Horio berkata pada para ichinen bahwa ia tidak keberatan mengajarkan siapa pun yang ingin belajar berenang, karena ia sudah memiliki pengalaman berenang selama **_'two years!'_** .Taka-san menawarkan diri untuk membawakan sushi sebagai bekal, yang langsung disambut dengan paduan suara **_"Setujuuuuu!"_** oleh semuanya. ( Eiji berbisik pada Taka supaya Taka jangan lupa melebihkan _anago sushi _spesial untuknya, yang dibalas Taka dengan mengacungkan jempol tangannya  **_"Don't Worry! I'm a Super Sushi Maker!"_** ). Inui pun nggak mau kalah dan berkata dengan kacamata berkilat, _"Sebagai minumannya, aku akan menyiapkan **Super Deluxe Inui Holiday Vegetable Juice** untuk masing-masing dari kalian…"_ dan semuanya serentak berkata **_"Zettai Yada!". _**

Akhirnya, hari keberangkatan yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Memang dasar anggota klub tenis, hampir semua tetap membawa raketnya masing-masing. Sesuai janjinya, Taka-san membawakan bekal berkotak-kotak sushi untuk makan siang mereka di bus ( Mata Eiji berbinar-binar melihat sekotak unago yang disiapkan Taka spesial untuknya ; ). Inui tidak jadi membawa vegetable juicenya karena telah diancam oleh semuanya kalau ia tetap nekat membawa juice itu, lebih baik ia tidak usah ikut saja. Momo juga tidak jadi membawa sepeda kesayangannya karena Kaidou dengan sinis berkata kalau Momo berkeras hati ingin membawa sepedanya, lebih baik ia tidak usah naik bus dan mengikuti rombongan mereka dari belakang dengan sepedanya itu. Lalu, seperti biasa, Momo dan Kaidou beradu mulut dengan seru sampai akhirnya Tezuka, sang buchou berkata, **_"Yamero!"_** Mereka berdua pun berhenti beradu mulut dan masing-masing memalingkan muka dan meludah serentak, **_"Cih!". _**Jam 10 tepat mereka semua telah berada di dalam bus dan siap untuk berangkat. Sebelum berangkat, mereka meneriakkan yel Seigaku. **_"Seigakuuuuuu! Fight-o! Fight-o! Fight-o!"_**

Di bus, Momo duduk dengan Ryoma Tezuka dengan Fuji Ooishi dengan Eiji Inui, Kaidou, dan Taka duduk bertiga. Horio duduk dengan Katsuro dan Kachirou. Arai dengan Nishikado. Dan anggota klub tenis lainnya menempati tempat sisa. Momo dan Eiji yang termasuk orang-orang yang nggak bisa diam, baru beberapa menit duduk di dalam bus, sudah mengajak yang lain untuk nyanyi bersama.

Eiji berteriak, "Minnaaaaa!"

Teriakan yang cukup mengagetkan di suasana yang hening. Kaidou tersiram minuman yang sedang dipegangnya ( kayak di vol. 13 waktu ketimpuk raket gara-gara si Kirihara ). Tapi, karena Eiji termasuk 'senpai-nya' jadi Kaidou tidak bisa marah-marah. Paling-paling dia hanya mengelap bajunya yang basah sambil menggerutu,"Kusou… ano Kikumaru-senpai!"

Momo segera melanjutkan teriakan Eiji, "Let's song a sing…….!"

Ryoma dengan gaya cueknya berkata, "Momo-senpai, yang benar sing a song…"

Semua yang mendengar kata-kata Ryoma langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apalagi melihat Momo yang wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Urusai Echizen!" kata Momo dengan nada marah bercampur malu.

"**_Mada-mada dane_**, Momo-senpai…" balas Ryoma sambil nyengir.

"Echizen, omaeeee!"

Akhirnya sebagai lagu pembuka mereka menyanyikan lagu **_"Omettou Samba"_** yang lucu n ceria. Berikutnya Eiji memberi microphone kepada Tezuka, tapi Tezuka malah menyuruh Eiji nyanyi duluan dan ia nanti saja katanya. Akhirnya **Eiji **pun menyanyikan character song-nya **_"Tsubasa ni Natte"_**. Berikutnya **Momo **dengan **_"JUMP"_**-nya. Lalu **Fuji** dengan **_"Hitomi wo Tojite…"_** ( Semua memberi komentar kalau suara Fuji 'lembut' dan tinggi seperti suara cewek. Fuji-nya senyum-senyum aja. ) Urutan selanjutnya **Ryoma** **_(Rising)_** setelah dipaksa-paksa oleh Momo, **Ooishi _(Piece by Piece)_**, **Taka** **_(Burning Heart)_**, **Inui** **_(You Get The Power)_**,  smuanya langsung masang tampang nyengir2 nggak jelas  _**Kaidou** **(Chain Reaction)**_, dan yang terakhir **Tezuka** **_(Yokoga )_**. Semua udah pada bengong gitu liat Tezuka nyanyi. Bayangin! Tezuka nyanyi! Sebagai lagu penutup, mereka semua menyanyikan **_"White Line"_** yang bertema persahabatan, dengan 4 orang vokal utama **Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji, dan Ooishi. **Suasana yang ceria itu membuat semua orang gembira. Bahkan Tezuka pun 'bisa' tersenyum (coba si Kirihara liat…). Di sela-sela lagu pun mereka semua bercanda terus. Ada-ada saja yang dikomentari Momo dan Eiji yang cerewet atau anggota lainnya. Momo paling semangat mengomentari (mengejek sih sebenernya…). Kaidou yang lagunya nge-rock abis. Momo sakit perut menahan tawanya sampe terbungkuk-bungkuk, tapi Kaidou-nya cuek aja.

Jam 12 lebih dikit mereka telah sampai ke penginapan. Semuanya melemaskan otot yang kaku akibat duduk terus. Sebenernya Momo n Eiji nggak perlu karena di bus mereka udah hiperaktif banget, mondar-mandir, teriak-teriak, nyodorin mic ke sana-sini, bahkan hampir aja lompat-lompat kalo nggak ngeri dimarahin Tezuka. Penginapan ini berbentuk cottage-cottage kecil yang memanjang di dekat pantai. Pasangan sekamar di penginapan ini kurang lebih sama seperti waktu di bus. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang di kamar masing-masing, mereka semua berkumpul di tepi pantai, menggelar tikar, dan makan bekal bersama-sama dengan riang. Kali ini Eiji nggak perlu mengemis ke sana-sini untuk makan anago kesukaannya. Dengan tenang ia memakan anago spesialnya itu, meskipun tetap saja ia mau membagi pada yang minta. Fuji juga dengan tenang memakan wasabi sushi-nya. Paling-paling saingannya cuma Inui, karena yang lain nggak kuat makan wasabi… Selesai makan, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat sebentar supaya sore nanti segar kembali dan siap berekreasi bersama.

Sekitar jam 3, mereka semua sudah berkumpul lagi di pantai. Sebagian bermain air dan berenang, sebagian lagi jalan-jalan, dan sisanya duduk-duduk di tepi pantai. Momo, Arai, dan Eiji yang iseng menyiprat-nyipratkan air ke Ryoma. **_"Na! Ochibi! Terima ini! Hahahahaha!"_** Ryoma pasrah aja sambil menggerutu, **_"Kiraissu…"_**. Taka berteriak-teriak dari pinggir pantai memberi semangat kepada Momo, Arai, dan Eiji. Tezuka, Fuji, dan Inui duduk di tepi pantai. Tezuka bersandar pada pohon kelapa sambil membaca novel. Inui memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang bermain air dan berenang, sambil sesekali menulis di buku catatannya, sambil bergumam, **_"Hmm… rupanya begitu… jadi kemungkinannya 43 ya? Karena dilihat dari sini..hmm.. kemiringannya sekitar 3 cm ke kiri…begini.. begitu.. bla..bla..bla…"_**. Fuji sempat nyengir melihat Inui yang tetap saja sibuk dengan _Data Tennis_-nya. Kemudian, Fuji terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan pandangan mata menerawang. Kaidou sedang berlatih mengayun-ayunkan handuk di air seperti yang diajarkan Inui padanya.

Eiji yang sudah bosan mengganggu Ryoma, pergi ke tempat Tezuka, Fuji, dan Inui duduk. Ia mengambil botol airnya dan minum sambil melihat berkeliling.

"Fuji, kau lihat Ooishi?" tanya Eiji dengan heran.

"Ooishi? Kalau tidak salah tadi dia bilang mau berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan…" jawab Fuji.

"Huh? Ooo gitu… Aku mau mencari Ooishi ah! Fuji, aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Eiji sambil melambaikan tangan pada Fuji.

"Uhm mengangguk ! Hati-hati ya! Jangan sampe nyasar…" Fuji menggoda Eiji.

Eiji yang tadinya sudah berjalan agak jauh, mendengar itu berbalik badan dan pasang tampang protes,

"**_Nandayo Fuji…_** Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!"

Fuji tersenyum sambil berpikir, 'Tapi kadang-kadang kamu memang polos seperti anak-anak, Eiji…'

To be continued..

* * *

Haah waktu aku baca fanfic ini lagi.. rasanya bernostalgia juga.. hahaha.. liat aja.. lagu2 character songnya.. smuanya lagu pertama yng diluncurkan PoT gtu.. coba sekarang.. rasanya lagu2 PoT udah nggak terhitung lagi… ;;

Well.. hope you like this story. Please give me a review okay? Thanks for reading!


	2. The Golden Pair

Disclaimer : Eiji punyaku.. kakaka.. jyodan desuyoo:D

Author's notes :

Thanks a lot buat tifa n N3ea yng udah nge-review.. :D mungkin aku bakal upload cerita laen lagi soon.. please wait, okeh! ;D

Tifa, jangan keseringan sambit gw pake sendal jepit dunks.. ;D ;D

* * *

Part 1 : The Golden Pair

Sementara kebanyakan orang memilih bermain di dekat pantai, Ooishi lebih memilih berjalan-jalan saja. Besok baru ia akan ikut bermain bersama yang lainnya. Selama perjalanannya, Oishi melihat bermacam-macam hal. Ada seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya, sekelompok anak yang sedang berlari-larian, kakek dan nenek yang duduk di pinggir pantai, dan masih banyak lagi.

_'Hhh… akhirnya tiba juga saat liburan… Memang kami perlu rekreasi bersama sekali-kali. Bila setiap hari memikirkan tenis..tenis..dan tenis.. rasanya lelah juga. Sibuk berlatih untuk pertandingan ini, pertandingan itu. Hmm… kimochiiii!'_

Setelah beberapa lama, hampir seluruh penginapan sudah dikelilingi Ooishi. Sekarang ia berniat melihat daerah perumahan di sekitar situ. Saat akan keluar daerah penginapan, ia bertemu dengan Nishikado dan beberapa anggota klub tenis kelas 2.

"Ooishi-senpai! Mau ke mana?" tanya Nishikado.

"Oh, kalian.. Aku mau melihat-lihat daerah perumahan dekat sini sebentar," jawab Ooishi.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Ooishi berjalan-jalan di daerah perumahan itu. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 5 sore. Suasana khas kehidupan keluarga nelayan amat terasa di sana. Orang-orang di sana bekerja dengan giat. Ada yang sedang mengurus ikan hasil tangkapan, ada yang sedang menjemur ikan asin, ada yang sedang memperbaiki jala, dan lain-lain. Ternyata, agak jauh dari pantai, ada sebuah lapangan. Ketika sedang melewati lapangan, Ooishi melihat anak kecil yang sedang diperas uangnya oleh sekitar 5 remaja yang kira-kira pelajar SLTP. Ooishi yang paling benci kekerasan, segera berlari mendekati mereka.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak kecil itu!"

Remaja-remaja itu segera menengok ke arah Ooishi. Anak kecil yang mereka ganggu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Siapa kamu hah! Mau cari mati ya!" teriak seorang remaja yang dipanggil bos oleh yang lainnya.

Ooishi tidak mempedulikan perkataan orang itu dan berlari mendekati anak kecil tadi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ayo cepat pergi! Cepat pergi sebelum mereka mengganggumu lagi" kata Ooishi pada anak itu.

Anak kecil itu pun berlari keluar lapangan dengan terisak-isak.

"Kurang ajar! Kau membuat kami kehilangan uang saku tambahan! Teman-teman! Cepat hajar dia!"

Seketika, Ooishi merasa tak punya harapan. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu berkelahi karena ia paling benci dengan perkelahian. Ooishi pasrah pada nasib…

Sudah setengah jam lebih Eiji berkeliling sembari berlari kecil di seluruh penginapan, tapi ia tak juga menemukan Ooishi.

"Mou… Ooishi… Doko ni iru 'n da!" Eiji putus asa.

Tiba-tiba ia disapa oleh seseorang.

"Yo Kikumaru-senpai! Sedang jalan-jalan?" ternyata Nishikado.

"Huh? Nishikado, kamu liat Ooishi nggak? Aku sedang mencarinya…" jawab Eiji.

"Oh? Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya. Ia bilang mau berjalan-jalan di daerah perumahan sekitar sini," jawab Nishikado.

"Hui… dengan suara lucu Ok, arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Dou itashimashite, Kikumaru-senpai…"

Eiji pergi ke daerah perumahan sembari berlari kecil.

"Heeh… ano Ooishi… Berjalan sampai sejauh ini…" gumam Eiji sambil ngos-ngosan.

Eiji berlari terus sambil menengok berkeliling. Tiba-tiba ia ditabrak oleh seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari sambil menangis. Eiji kaget. Anak itu terus berlari menjauhi Eiji tanpa berkat sepatah kata pun.

_'Kenapa sih anak itu?'_ pikir Eiji.

Ketika akan mulai berjalan lagi, Eiji tiba-tiba melihat Ooishi di sebuah lapangan dan nyaris dipukuli. Eiji terkejut dan berlari ke dalam lapangan dan menghentikan gerakan tangan seorang remaja yang akan memukul Ooishi. Wajahnya telah berubah menjadi wajah yang amat serius.

"Eiji!" teriak Ooishi dengan kaget.

"Oh… rupanya temannya datang! Kalian sama-sama bosan hidup ya! Baiklah, akan kami kabulkan keinginan kalian untuk mati! Kita mulai dari kau! menunjuk Eiji " kata si remaja tadi.

Dua remaja memegangi lengan Eiji, si bos dan 2 temannya yang lain mulai memukuli Eiji sampai akhirnya Eiji muntah darah dan luka-luka. kok gw tega yah bikin fanfic kayak gini! . Ooishi tidak bisa menghentikan orang-orang itu memukuli Eiji. Keadaan Eiji makin parah. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama terus menerus memukuli Eiji, si bos dan 2 temannya kecapean juga karena badan mereka memang tambun, jadi cepet capek. 2 orang lainnya tetap memegangi lengan Eiji. Eiji sendiri kelihatannya sudah tak bertenaga, kepalanya tertunduk. Ooishi cemas setengah mati, tapi tidak berani menghalangi mereka ataupun mencari bantuan karena ia khawatir orang-orang itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam lagi pada Eiji.

Setelah berhenti beberapa menit, si bos mengangkat dagu Eiji sambil berkata,

"Bagaimana? Sudah menyerah!"

Dengan suara serak dan terputus-putus Eiji berkata,

"Ze…tta..i… yada…"

"Heh! Berani ya! Sudah sekarat masih berani lagi! Rasakan akibatnya!"

si Bos sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulan lagi. Tapi, terdengar Eiji berkata dengan pelan,

"Kiku…maru… BEAM! sambil melompat dan menginjak kaki kedua orang yang memegangi lengannya dengan kuat "

2 orang itu berteriak kesakitan sambil melompat-lompat serta memegangi kaki mereka dan melepas pegangan mereka pada lengan Eiji.

"Hehe!" Eiji nyengir sebentar lalu bermuka serius lagi.

Si Bos dan 2 temannya yang lain kaget dan mulai menyerang Eiji. Dan Eiji pun mulai memperlihatkan "skill"-nya dalam ber-_akurobatikku_. Ia melompat sana ,melompat sini nggak tau punya kekuatan dari mana padahal udah babak belur , mengelak, dan akhirnya justru orang-orang itu yang saling bertabrakkan dan jatuh ke tanah, pingsan. Termasuk 2 orang yang kakinya diinjak Eiji.

Setelah semuanya jatuh ke tanah, Eiji mendekati Ooishi dengan tertatih-tatih sambil tersenyum.

"Daijoubu ka, Ooishi!" tanya Eiji dengan suara lemah.

"E..i..ji.." Ooishi tak mampu berkata-kata melihat Eiji.

"Juu…den… kire…chi..tta…" kata Eiji lagi dengan putus-putus, lalu ia jatuh pingsan di pelukan Ooishi.

"Eiji… gomen… aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun..Gomen…"

Hari telah gelap, suasana sepi. Ooishi menggendong Eiji di punggungnya lalu berjalan menuju penginapan mereka.

Saat Ooishi sampai ke penginapan, Fuji-lah yang pertama melihatnya.

"Ooishi, dari tadi kami mencarimu! tiba-tiba melihat Eiji yang pingsan Eiji! Kenapa dia!"

Setelah beberapa saat, hampir semua anggota Seigaku tennis club berkumpul mengelilingi Ooishi dan Eiji.

"Eiji jadi begini gara-gara aku… Maaf, ceritanya nanti saja. Aku mau mengobati luka Eiji."

Kata Ooishi sambil membawa Eiji ke cottage mereka dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Inui, tolong ambilkan kotak obat di situ. Fuji, bisakah kau ambilkan air hangat untuk membersihkan lukanya? Momo, tolong ambilkan baju ganti Eiji di lemari…Terima kasih. Kalian makan malam saja. Tidak usah menungguku," kata Ooishi. Setelah semua perlengkapan siap, semua orang keluar membiarkan Ooishi mengurus Eiji. Mereka makan malam bersama di restoran hotel dengan perasaan suram karena khawatir.

Ooishi membersihkan luka-luka di muka dan badan Eiji, mengobatinya, lalu memakaikan sahabatnya itu baju yang bersih. Perasaan Ooishi amat hancur melihat Eiji yang penuh luka di sana-sini, apalagi mengingat tadi sempat muntah darah. Tak terasa, saat itu sudah jam setengah 9 malam. Eiji masih belum sadar. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu. Ternyata para regular members.

"Ooishi, ada apa sebenarnya? Bagaimana keadaan Kikumaru?" tanya Tezuka dengan wajah seriusnya yang biasa.

Ooishi pun menceritakan semuanya secara singkat.

"…Lukanya sudah kuobati. Tapi dia belum sadar dari tadi," jawab Ooishi.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Ooishi…Kau hanya berusaha melakukan yang benar," kata Inui.

"Ya, jangan pikirkan lagi. Percayalah pada Eiji, ia pasti baik-baik saja. Ini, kami belikan makanan untukmu. Juga ada bubur untuk Eiji kalau ia sudah sadar…" kata Fuji.

"Terima kasih…" kata Ooishi sambil tersenyum.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 10 malam. Ooishi telah selesai memakan makan malamnya dari tadi. Saat ini Ooishi sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Eiji dan menunggu sahabatnya itu bangun. Ooishi sudah hampir tertidur ketika ia merasa tangan Eiji yang digenggamnya bergerak. Ooishi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Eiji.

Perlahan-lahan Eiji membuka matanya. Ia melihat Ooishi samar-samar karena kepalanya masih agak pusing dan pandangannya kabur.

"Oo..ishi…" Eiji berkata dengan pelan.

"Eiji! Syukurlah kau sadar juga! Masih terasa sakit?" kata Ooishi dengan penuh rasa syukur.

"Um.. sedikit.. Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

Ooishi menjitak dahi Eiji dengan pelan sambil berkata,

"Kamu ini! Badan sendiri sudah babak belur masih sempat menanyakan keadaan orang lain…"

"Hehehe…"

Ooishi tersenyum melihat Eiji nyengir. Namun, wajahnya segera berubah menjadi serius.

"Eiji… gomen ne… Kamu jadi begini gara-gara aku."

"Ooishi, itu bukan salahmu. Kalau kau sekali lagi saja menyalahkan dirimu, aku marah! Sekarang ayo tersenyum, wajahmu jelek sekali kalau seperti itu!"

Ooishi tersenyum lalu pergi untuk memanaskan bubur yang dibelikan para regular members tadi, dan menyuruh Eiji makan. Setelah makan, Eiji sudah jauh lebih kuat dan kembali ceria serta hiperakti**p** seperti biasa. Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka pun tidur agar siap untuk mengikuti kegiatan besok...

* * *

To be continued..

Thanks for reading:D


	3. Please Smile For Us

Author's notes :

makasih banget atas review2nya!

Busyet dah.. abis disambit sendal jepit, sekarang diancam nggak idup! ;D ;D

sbenernya aku nggak merencanakan fanfic ini sebagai fanfic shonen-ai, tp sepertinya keliatan ada hints2nya gtu ya? Haha.. maa, ii ka:D

Part Two : At Least, Please Smile For Us…

Keesokan harinya, suasana sudah kembali ceria seperti sedia kala. Eiji, meskipun masih penuh plester dan balutan di sana sini, tapi tetap hiperaktif seperti biasa. Pagi-pagi, para anggota Seigaku tennis club minus Eiji, melakukan serangkaian latihan. Lari pagi, latihan-latihan tenis, dll. Dalam hal ini, Eiji bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu melakukan semua latihan berat itu, melainkan hanya duduk2 saja di pinggir pantai sambil nyengir memberi semangat pada teman2 dan _kouhei2_-nya.

Sore harinya, mereka mengadakan pertandingan tenis. Sementara menunggu gilirannya, Fuji yang memiliki hobi fotografi, mengambil bermacam-macam foto pemandangan pantai yang indah. Selain itu, ia juga memfoto teman2nya yang sedang bertanding ataupun yang melakukan aktivitas lain.

" Ooishi… aku mau main… aku mau main…" Eiji merengek-rengek pada Ooishi yang melarangnya bermain tenis.

" Tidak bisa Eiji! Kau masih lemas, penuh luka lagi! Mana bisa main dengan keadaan seperti itu!" Ooishi berkeras melarangnya.

Karena Eiji terus2an memaksa, akhirnya jadilah pertandingan Inui-Kaidou vs Ooishi-Eiji. Ketika masing2 pihak sudah keren2 memasang kuda2nya, Inui pun memulai serve. Namun, ketika Eiji bergerak hendak membalas serve itu, badannya kaku dan bola Inui tepat nemplok di hidungnya, lalu Eiji pun terjatuh ke belakang dengan hidung memerah. Ooishi sebetulnya merasa kasihan dengan remaja berambut jigrak itu, tapi salahnya juga sih, tetap memaksa bermain… Akhirnya Eiji batal bermain dan diganti Momo. Dengan tampang ketekuk-tekuk alias cembetut, Eiji duduk di sebelah Fuji dan menonton pertandingan itu. Fuji tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman masa kecilnya itu, yang kini di hidungnya menempel sebuah plester putih melintang.

" Na, Fuji! Apa senyum-senyum!" Eiji pura-pura marah.

" iee…" jawab Fuji sambil tetap tersenyum-senyum.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan seru. Selama itu juga anggota klub tenis lainnya berteriak-teriak memberi semangat. Mereka semua terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga besar yang sedang bergembira bersama. Fuji yang sambil menonton pertandingan, tetap melakukan kegiatan foto2nya, tanpa sengaja mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah Tezuka. Tezuka tetap terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasa, ia tidak ikut aktif dan bergembira bersama. Fuji menurunkan kamera lalu memandang Tezuka sejenak dengan wajah khawatir. Eiji yang melihat Fuji terdiam bertanya,

" Doushita Fuji?"

" Um! I..Iya.. nandemo nai…" jawab Fuji.

Beberapa waktu kemudian pertandingan tadi selesai, dimenangkan oleh Inui-Kaidou.

" Gomen, Ooishi-senpai. Aku tidak bermain bagus…" kata Momo dengan agak menyesal.

" Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ini kan pertama kalinya kau bermain doubles denganku.. Aku juga bermain buruk hari ini…" tanggap Ooishi. "Inui, Kaidou, kalian sudah semakin kompak ya…"

" Ah, tidak juga. Lagipula, kalau kami bermain melawan Golden Pair, kami masih kalah jauh. Aku akan menyusun data2 tentang itu," jawab Inui sementara Kaidou diam saja.

Eiji berlari dengan agak terseret-seret menghampiri Ooishi sambil melemparkan handuk untuk sahabatnya itu.

" Ooishi no baka! Apa-apaan bermain seperti itu heh! Seperti bukan Ooishi aja!"

" Sankyuu.. sambil menangkap handuk yang dilempar Eiji Memangnya apa yang aneh pada permainanku?"

" Ahhh! Baka, baka, baka! Memangnya kamu kira aku ini siapa! Orang dari luar yang baru beberapa kali melihat permainanmu! Aku mengenal permainanmu Ooishi! Aku kan partnermu! Ooishi no baka!" semprot Eiji dengan agak kesal.

" Sa, nee… " jawab Ooishi terkesan cuek namun wajahnya seakan-akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Eiji tidak melihat hal itu.

Hari sudah petang. Saat itu pemandangan sunset di situ luar biasa indahnya. Sementara orang-orang masih sibuk dengan Inui, Kaidou, Ooishi, dan Momo (yang saat ini sedang beradu mulut dengan Ryoma yang mengejeknya), Tezuka bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Fuji sepertinya menyadari hal itu dan berjalan mengikuti Tezuka dari belakang. Fuji melihat Tezuka berjalan terus sampai akhirnya tiba di tepi pantai di mana suara2 gelak tawa dari lapangan tenis tidak terdengar lagi. Ia memandang ke arah laut dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Fuji. Setelah beberapa saat, Fuji menegurnya.

" Doushita Tezuka? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Tezuka terlihat agak terkejut dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menengok ke arah Fuji. Namun ia diam saja. Lalu kembali memandang laut lepas. Suasana hening selama beberapa waktu.

" Fuji…" tiba-tiba Tezuka berkata memecah kesunyian.

" Hmm?"

Hening sesaat…

" Aku… iri pada kalian semua…"

Fuji terkejut mendengar perkataan itu. Namun ia segera menanggapi.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Seperti bukan Tezuka saja… Apa yang kau iri-kan dari kami?"

" Kalian semua bisa tertawa dengan lepas. Bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi, hal itu terasa asing bagiku. Aku tidak dapat menikmatinya seperti kalian…"

Fuji berjalan mendekati Tezuka dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

" Kau tidak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan? Pikiran macam apa itu Tezuka! Jadi kau tidak merasa gembira berada di antara kami semua? Kalau begitu, mengapa kau mengusulkan liburan ini?"

" sou jyanai.. Aku hanya merasa bila tidak ada aku pun, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya buat kalian…"

" Tezuka! Kenapa kau sampai punya pikiran seperti itu! Dengar aku, memang kau seorang yang pendiam dan bukan tipe ceria seperti Eiji atau Momo, tapi kau tetaplah bagian dari keluarga besar Seigaku tennis club. Apalagi kau adalah Seigaku no buchou, pemimpin kami. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kami tidak membutuhkanmu…"

" Sou da ne, Tezuka!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Eiji. Tezuka dan Fuji berbalik ke arah datangnya suara itu. Di belakang mereka sudah berdiri Eiji dan Ooishi.

" Tezuka, apa kau tahu apa yang membuat kami semua bisa bergembira? Itu karena kami merasa nyaman berada dalam sebuah keluarga besar, yaitu keluarga besar Seigaku Tennis Club, lengkap tanpa kekurangan satu orang pun."

" Karena semua lengkap dan sehat, kita bisa bergembira. Kemarin, ketika Eiji kembali dalam keadaan pingsan dan luka-luka, apakah kita dapat bergembira? Tidak kan? Semuanya menjadi khawatir. Begitu pula saat Momo tidak masuk 3 hari dulu. Semuanya merasa cemas . Begitu pula, jika kita kehilangan siapa pun juga. Semua tidak bisa lagi bergembira. Kau mengerti?" kata Ooishi.

" Kau sudah dengar perkataan mereka, Tezuka? Apa sekarang kau tahu, betapa pentingnya kehadiranmu di tengah-tengah kami? Bagaimana pun, Tezuka adalah Tezuka. Kami menyayangi dan membutuhkan Tezuka yang apa adanya seperti sekarang ini, bukan seorang yang berpura-pura…" kata Fuji sambil tersenyum.

Tezuka terdiam mendengar perkataan teman-temannya itu. Ia baru menyadari kalau keberadaan siapa pun, baik yang pendiam, yang ceria, bahkan yang menyebalkan sekalipun, sangat penting bagi semua anggota Seigaku Tennis Club. Mereka semua satu keluarga, keluarga saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

" Aa.." jawab Tezuka.

" _Tapi Tezuka, paling tidak, kau bisa tersenyum pada kami 'kan?_ Tidak usah pada semuanya. Pada kami bertiga saja. Kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak lama. _Apa kau mau melakukannya Tezuka?_" tanya Fuji.

Tezuka terdiam, sementara ketiga temannya itu memandangnya penuh harap. Akhirnya… Akhirnya… _Akhirnya!_ (apaan sih!) Tezuka menggerakkan wajahnya dengan agak kikuk dan _akhirnya_ (lagi!) _terukir sebuah senyuman di bibirnya_. (Hoorayy! Hip Hip HooRrAaYy! Bagi yang suka ama Tezuka, bayangkanlah seperti apa senyum '_the man with the iron mask_' itu… hihihi…)

Eiji bertepuk tangan.

" Kau melakukannya Tezuka! Kau melakukannya! Yatta!" teriak Eiji.

Fuji dan Ooishi tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat Fuji berkata,

" Ah! Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Ayo kita kembali…"

Mereka berempat pun kembali ke tempat semua anggota berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama.

Sebelum tidur, Ooishi dan Eiji berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai. Ombak berdebur dengan kencang, namun langit terang karena sinar bulan memancar dengan kuat serta ditambah cahaya bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di malam hari. Lalu mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat yang agak menjorok ke laut, tempat untuk para wisatawan memancing dan bersandar pada pembatas besi yang ada di sekeliling tempat itu.

" Ne, Eiji.."

" Nani?"

" Apa kau tahu kenapa aku bermain kacau tadi?"

" eh?"

" Aku baru menyadari betapa sulitnya bermain dengan orang lain. Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu. Dengan segala tingkah laku dan kebiasaanmu. Walaupun Momo bermain cukup bagus, tapi tetap saja terasa lain…"

Eiji agak terharu mendengar perkataan Ooishi itu namun ia segera teringat akan sesuatu.

" Jadi kau sudah tahu? Sekarang coba pikirkan, bagaimana perasaanku saat kita harus melawan Hyotei, sudah ditunggu-tunggu kau tidak muncul juga, yang kudapat hanyalah berita kalau kau tidak bisa main. Dan sekali lagi, ini Hyotei! Hyotei, Ooishi! Bukan pertandingan persahabatan seperti tadi."

" Gomen ne Eiji. Itu kan kecelakaan…"

" Wakattemasuyo! Tapi… apa kau tahu Ooishi… bagaimana putus asanya aku, bagaimana frustasinya aku karena tidak dapat membalas pukulan mereka, dan bagaimana aku membayangkan kalau impian kita, menjadi nomor 1 di tingkat nasional, hancur begitu saja!" tanya Eiji dengan nada sedih tapi terkesan tajam.

Ooishi baru mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Eiji ketika itu. Ia tahu, kejadian mendadak itu akan sulit bagi Eiji, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau pikiran Eiji akan sampai ke impian mereka.

" Hontou ni gomenasai, Eiji…"

" Ah.. sudahlah.. Tapi Ooishi, sekarang kau mengakui kalau kau memang membutuhkan sahabatmu yang cool dan imut ini kan!" Eiji sudah kembali lagi ke dirinya yang biasa.

" Apa-apaan itu!"

" Ooishi no baka! Baka, baka, baka!"

" Urusai!"

" Hihihi…"

Di bagian lain…

Tezuka dan Fuji sedang ngobrol di beranda cottage mereka. Ngobrol tentang banyaaaakkk hal. Mulai dari sekolah, klub tenis, para anggota, pertandingan, sampai…

" Fuji, kau tidak jadi mengajak adikmu?"

" tersenyum seperti biasa Tumben kamu peduli Tezuka… "

" …"

" Saa, naa… dia bilang mau latihan dengan klub tenisnya."

" Hubungan kalian sudah membaik kan?"

" Yaah.. sejak kejadian di sports club waktu itu dan bertambah baik setelah kita bertanding melawan Hyotei…"

" Yokatta naa…"

" sankyuu… ne, Tezuka, kamu sebetulnya punya hati yang baik dan kepedulian yang tinggi pada kami semua, hanya saja, kamu tidak mau memperlihatkannya…"

" …"

" Tapi, aku sungguh senang melihatmu tersenyum tadi Tezuka…"

" … malu "

" Apakah kamu mau tersenyum sekali lagi untukku?"

Fuji bertanya sambil memandang lurus ke arah Tezuka. Tezuka rada kaget n ragu2.

" nanda! Buat apa?" kata Tezuka sambil memalingkan muka karena malu.

" nggak ada alasan khusus. Hanya, aku ingin melihat senyummu sekali lagi. Dou?"

Dengan background pantai yang gelap n langit yang bertaburan bintang, Tezuka tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya hari itu…

Malam semakin larut. Hari itu, semua anggota Seigaku tennis club tidur dengan tenang.

Eee! Tenang! Benarkah begitu! Heheheh… kita liat aja nanti! ­­­­­­¬¬ hohohohohoho!

* * *

To be continued..

kejadian di sports club yang aku maksud di atas nggak ada di cerita asli, baik di manga maupun animenya. Cerita lengkap _"kejadian di sports club"_ itu ada di fanfic-ku yang laen. Yaitu fanfic "My Beloved Aniki…" yang didedikasikan untuk Fuji Shuusuke n Fuji Yuuta. Fanfic ini memang belum aku upload di hehe.. tapi. Mungkin akan ku-upload klo lagi rajin.. heheh..


	4. Is This Smile A Fake

Disclaimer : not mine..

Author's notes :

Thanks buat Luna-chan (HaruNatsu) yang udah ngereview 3 chapter sekaligus.. doumo arigatou gozaimaaaasuuu! Gomen blum sempet baca fficmu, tunggu ya:D

Kero-phy.. nice to meet you! Thanks banget tenipuri ice n flame-nya.. snack n minumannya juga waktu itu.. tasukataaaa doumo arigatou gozaimasu! oh ya, fanfic yng bhs inggris...sepertinya masih lama di-uploadnya.. ada pergantian ide sih.. gomen.. sabar ya.. :D

And all other reviewers.. thank you for your reviews.. I really appreciate it..

* * *

Part Three : Is This Smile A Fake ?

Pagi itu Fuji Shuusuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Di luar sudah terang, tapi suasana masih sepi. Dilihatnya Tezuka, ternyata masih tidur. Setelah merapikan diri, ia berjalan keluar kamar berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun agar Tezuka tidak terganggu.

'_eehh… kimochii… Pagi ini indah sekali. Sekali-kali ganti suasana lumayan juga…'_

"Ara.. Eiji….?" Tiba-tiba dilihatnya teman masa kecilnya itu sedang latihan.

Eiji kelihatan agak kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau ada yang memergokinya di waktu yang tergolong masih pagi untuk hari libur.

"Aaats.. Fujiii! Nani o suru (kamu ngapain)!" Eiji berlari kecil mendekati Fuji.

"Aku cuma jalan-jalan.. Tokoro de, kimi, nani o suru (kamu sendiri lagi ngapain)?"

"E..ee.. e to… umm.. ano ne… cho..tto.. raishuu da…(sedikit.. latihan..)" Eiji berkata malu-malu.

"Hmm.. sou ka? Gomen ne, mengganggu latihanmu.. "

"Iii yo Fuji. Aku juga tadi sebenarnya udah hampir selesai kok.."

"Hmm… na, Eiji, kalau begitu, mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"uhm!"

Eiji dan Fuji pun pergi jalan-jalan.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh Eiji?" tanya Fuji yang tiba-tiba mengingat kalau baru 2 hari yang lalu remaja berambut merah itu pulang ke hotel dalam keadaan luka-luka.

"Yup! Udah gak pa-pa.. hehe.." jawab Eiji dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Na, Eiji…"

"Hmm?"

"Sudah lama ya sejak kita jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini…"

"Sou ka naa… Waktu kita kecil dulu kan masih banyak waktu. Sekarang, rasanya kita sudah sibuk sekali, tak sempat lagi memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.."

"Dari dulu itu juga kamu nggak banyak berubah, Eiji…"

"Hm! Masa! Tapi Fuji juga nggak banyak berubah kok.. Yah, kecuali permainan tenismu yang semakin lama semakin hebat.."

"Ah, kamu sendiri kan juga hebat Eiji…"

"Hehehe… sasuga Seigaku no tensai.. selalu rendah hati. "

"nanda.."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama. Mereka berdua berjalan terus sambil ngobrol dan akhirnya berhenti di atas batu karang besar yang menjorok ke laut.

" Heeh… indah sekali ya pemandangannya… " kata Eiji sambil meregangkan badan, lalu duduk di situ. " Fuji.. Fuji… sini! Di sini pemandangannya bagus banget deh.." ia memanggil Fuji.

Fuji pun duduk di sebelah remaja berambut merah itu. Wajah Eiji terlihat ceria dan cerah sekali. Fuji tersenyum melihatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berpikir tentang suatu hal.

" Fuji… Fuji…!" Eiji memanggil sahabatnya yang terlihat bengong itu dan mengayun-ayunkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Fuji.

" ee.. nani? " Fuji kaget.

" Kamu kok bengong sih? kenapa?"

" nggak kok. Nggak pa-pa.."

" usoooo! Kamu pasti lagi mikirin sesuatu! iya kan? "

" hehehe… bukan sesuatu yang penting kok…"

" hhoo! Tapi wajahmu serius sekali tadi…Fuji! Kamu nggak percaya sama aku ya! Nggak mau ceritain masalahmu ke aku! " kata Eiji pura-pura ngambek.

" Eiji… tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Kita bersahabat sejak 10 tahun yang lalu kan? "

" huh! "

" nggak kok.. tapi, melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa tadi, aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu.. "

" heee? Kenapa? "

" Eiji, kan tadi sudah kubilang, kamu itu nggak banyak berubah dari dulu. Kamu itu polos. Kalau kamu senang, kamu tertawa dengan ceria ; kalau kamu sedang kesal, wajahmu jadi cemberut ; hehehe.. "

" nandayo sore, Fuji! " sebelum Fuji selesai berbicara,Eiji memotong.

" yah.. pokoknya, kamu selalu memperlihatkan dirimu apa adanya… "

" Fuji aneh ah! Itu kan jelas dong. Kalo lagi seneng, ya aku tertawa, kalau lagi sebel ya tentu saja aku cemberut! Masa kalo lagi sedih malah tertawa-tawa sih! Kan aneh…"

" hehehe.. chigau yo… ne, aku kok kadang2 merasa kalau aku nggak kenal diriku sendiri…"

" maksudnya? "

" Eiji, kamu tau kan kalau hampir setiap saat aku tersenyum? "

" tentu saja! Semua orang yang kenal kamu juga pasti tau itu. Karena itu kamu dapet julukan "EGAO NO TENSAI", ya kan? Lalu kenapa? "

" Apa kamu tau kalau ada kalanya senyumku itu palsu? "

" eee! …….. " Eiji sempat terkejut, namun ia segera tertawa kecil. " Fuji… Fuji… tentu saja aku tau! Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang, kita sudah bersahabat sejak 10 tahun yang lalu kan!"

" Kamu… tau…?"

" sou! Fuji, jangan pikir aku tidak tau dan tidak peduli terhadap apa yang kau pikirkan… Kadang kala, aku tau kalau kamu ada masalah.. aku tau kapan senyummu itu tulus dan kapan kau tersenyum karena terpaksa.. ore wa honto ni shitteru da! Tapi, aku pikir, kalau kamu tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku, ya tidak apa2. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Toh, walaupun kita bersahabat, mungkin ada saja yang tetap tidak ingin kau ceritakan. Bagiku sih, OK2 aja! Tapi kamu harus inget satu hal ini! Aku, selalu ada dan siap untuk mendengar apa pun yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku. Baik sekadar cerita, atau masalah, atau apa pun juga! Wakatta ka? " Eiji nyerocos panjang kali lebar…

" Eiji… " Fuji rada kaget juga mendengar sahabatnya yang biasanya kekanak-kanakkan bisa ngomong hal2 yang cukup bijaksana.

' _heh… kono Eiji no yatsu, dia nggak mungkin ngerti dengan segala macam hal2 tentang filsafat. Semua yang dia katakan, itu tulus dari dalam hatinya. Itulah kelebihan dirinya. Ia benar2 mengekspresikan semua perasaannya. Tidak ada yang disembunyikan.. terus terang, dalam hal ini aku iri padanya…'_

" Fuji? Fuuuuujiiiiiiii…. " Eiji kembali sebel liat sahabatnya yang bengong itu.

" ha..hai? "

" mou… kamu mendengarkan apa enggak sih! "

" na..nani? gomen.. bisa diulang? " Fuji bertanya sambil nyengir2 dikit. 

" huuh… tadi aku bilang.. meskipun begitu, nggak semua orang tau kapan senyummu itu tulus dan kapan senyummu itu palsu, Fuji… "

" sou ka naa… itulah masalahnya…"

" hehe… tapi aku nggak bisa ngebayangin kalo kono Fuji, marah2 dng terus terang di depan semua orang! Hihihi… pasti lucu! Boleh deh Fuji, kamu praktekin sekali-kali! Aku pengen liat! "

" Eiji! Fuji tersenyum juga membayangkannya demo saa, kurasa, aku sudah cukup bahagia ternyata ada juga yang menyadari kapan aku tidak tersenyum dengan tulus… "

" ya, semua itu kan terserah padamu Fuji! Kamu boleh tersenyum kapan pun yang kamu mau. Baik itu tulus ataupun enggak. Namun, kamu nggak akan bisa berbohong pada teman2mu di Seigaku ini, apalagi aku! Kami semua kenal kamu, Fuji! Bagaimana tingkah lakumu, cara bermainmu! Kami semua kenal! Kan kemarin, kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo kita semua satu keluarga, so desu ne! "

" aa.. sankyuu na, Eiji… " Fuji tersenyum ( tentu saja dengan tulus ) kepada sahabatnya itu.

" tapi, Fuji, kalo lagi serius kamu tuh cukup mengerikan juga loh! Tau nggak! Oh ya, satu lagi! Mau senyum2 sih boleh2 aja.. Tapi, klo kamu tersenyum-senyum tiap hari selama 24 jam, bahaya lho! "

" Eiji! Dasar nakal! " Fuji menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Eiji.

" itte… Fuji yang nakal! " Eiji cemberut.

" Kamu lucu deh klo cemberut begitu…" goda Fuji sambil bersiap-siap lari.

" Fujiiiiii! Sini kamu! Jangan lari! Fuji nakaaaaallllll! " Eiji mengejarnya.

Jadilah mereka berdua kejar-kejaran di tepi pantai. ( hehe.. muzukashii naa… )

' _sou! Aku punya teman2 dan sahabat yang baik. Mereka semua peduli padaku. Tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan… tokorode, kenapa jadinya kejar2an gini ya? ma, ii saa! Sekalian latian! Renshuu.. renshuu! Selagi masih pagi! Heeeh.. ano Eiji..semangat sekali! ' _

tbc..

* * *

Hmm.. aku nggak yakin juga Fuji n Eiji temen sejak kecil atau bukan.. tapi anggaplah begitu.. hehehe..

Egao no tensai.. kurang lebih diartikan sebagai The Smiling Genius.. Jenius yang Tersenyum.. (aneh amat.. wakakak!)

anyway, thanks for reading.. please give me a review.. :D


End file.
